Pain For Both Worlds
by Grim MG
Summary: Spawn from a new point of veiw. When stuck between heaven and hell, he'll make them both suffer. Read through as Spawn reveals his thoughts in a style like no other.
1. Pain For Heaven and Hell

I'll never forget the look on the face of the first person to see me after I came back. The way their whole body trembled in fear of me. The way he screamed as he shot at me, ending his own life in a ball of flame. The look he had in his eyes as he saw the end coming. It was the hardest thing for me to watch, but deep inside in that dark, festering part of my soul, I loved it. My entire being yearned for it, lusted after it, wanted it with such ferocious force that it almost took hold of me. I almost became what they wanted, what all of hell wanted, an evil hell spawn bent on destruction, a general for the armies of hell. It almost ended, but the little force, that tiny light that drove back the darkness, love, spared me. I took my cue from that saving grace and chose to fight my own battle. I chose to fight but not for heaven or for hell. I chose to fight for me!  
  
The rain slides down from the sky in sheets as I move from roof to roof. Nothing has been seen yet, but I am patient. I know he will show himself. May be not directly, but he will send someone... something. As I sit there I think of my family, though it is not mine any more. I'm just glad to know they're alive. Something moves below me and it isn't human, if ever it was. I quickly drop down ready to fight. I let out a low sigh and mumble, "damn cats." Then without warning Violator springs from behind it, crushing it beneath him. He looks into my eyes and grins. Under my mask I'm grinning, as well. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," I say in a mocking voice. "Or what dragged in the cat." He says back in a voice like rusty nails in a grinder. "So, what brings out Malbosia's little lap dog today?" I say, only half interested in the answer, wanting really just to get to the fighting. I know it would feel so good to beat him right now, but I ignore the thought. "You will come back to us this time, by your own will or not! If you resist I will crush you!" He says, and roars with a sound not meant for this earth. The chain from my belt flips around his mouth, pinning it shut. "You talk too much, Violator," I say, smirking the entire time. He rips the chain away and we stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 


	2. Bad Day

He gets impatient and jumps at me. I sidestep and he flies by me. As he goes past me, I stab a claw into his side. "Does it hurt when I twist it, bitch," I growl, as I rip my claw from his side. Violator roars in pain. The sound makes me feel good. It feels so good just to know I caused him pain. I took too long talking and he grabs me. His nails dig deep into my sides and I see it coming. "Tell me, do you think it hurts?" he says in his horrible voice, "Now, hell spawn, you WILL come with me." He talked too long. I recovered enough and my cape stabs down, sharp as swords, into his arm, tearing it from his body. As he stumbles back, I stab my claw deep into his chest and say, "Go back to hell, it's safer there." I slam him down and he goes limp.  
  
I stand up and walk away. Before I've gone too far I hear a skittering behind me. I turn around and Violator is gone. He escaped again. "I'm gunna get that clown, one day," I say to myself, not really caring whether I do or not. I look up to the rooftops, as if by some force. I see a figure standing up there. Its Angela and she remarks, "I still don't get you, you're from hell yet you try to thwart them." "I didn't really understand the circumstances of the deal I made, at the time. I didn't choose knowingly to go to hell," I retort. I give her a sideways glance, "You're not here to fight me, are you? 'cause I'm not in the mood for it right now." She shrugs "If I wanted to kill you, I could have already. You were distracted enough. No, I was just watching. You could have done better." I look away from her, "You have no room to say that." When she doesn't respond, I turn around to see she's not there anymore.  
  
"I didn't ask for this," I say to myself, later at the abandoned cathedral, "I don't want to fight anymore, but I have no choice." Just as I'm getting settled in, I hear a noise behind me, "Who is it?" No one answers. It makes me nervous. I turn around and standing there is the Redeemer. He just sits there looking at me. "Why cant they leave me be for one day?" I ask myself silently. We stare at each other and I wait. I don't know how this is going to end, but it won't be pretty. 


End file.
